thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Made up Characters and Episodes: Announcements
Here are updates on this wiki. October 2011 *Well it's been over 5 months since the wiki has been created.HenryDashPaxton3000 01:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Also on November 1st you could vote in the first poll ever. The link to this page is on the home page.HenryDashPaxton3000 01:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) November 2011 *Now on the British vs. Americans page will be lock until November 13, so that I can work on it. I hope you understand. Thanks. HenryDashPaxton3000 01:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Ok now I will lock the Season 4 page for the same reason as the British vs. Americans page hope you understand and the special will be released in only about a week. Thanks. HenryDashPaxton3000 00:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *Well tommorow the special will be released. But it'll be unlocked the next day. I hope you edit and make it better.HenryDashPaxton3000 00:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *Ok today the special; British vs. Americans is released and we've reached 100 pages! It has been only about 4 months since the wiki was created by me. Quite a start for a young and small wiki like this. Anyway if you can help put the appearences of characters on the pages please help. I am going to link up all the episodes. Also over 50 episodes now. And we'll reach 100 soon. Thanks for your help. HenryDashPaxton3000 19:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *Just a thought; I am not going to be here on Thanksgiving Day so, I ask everyone to not create the pilot episode for Season 4. It will be deleted. Thanks and have a nice Thanksgiving. HenryDashPaxton3000 20:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, I have decided that I will create the page for A Thanksgiving Celebration but it will be locked. And it will not have full info on the episode. It will unlocked on November 25 after I get back. HenryDashPaxton3000 02:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) December 2011 Well the first poll was like this: *Season 1 and Season 3- 1 vote *Season 2-0 Well, I voted for Season 1 and I understand Season 2 was lame except The James Marathon , the next poll will be Which Episode of The James Marathon was your favorite? ''' ' *So vote in the new poll and watch for new episodes every day for Season 4. HenryDashPaxton3000 23:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *Well, well, well now is 6 months since the wiki was created. Six more months and we'll have a year. HenryDashPaxton3000 00:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) January 2012 Well second poll went like this; *James and the Frieght Cars with 2 votes *The Rookie with 1 vote *James and the Express, Lessons Learned, and A Rookie and another Rookie recieved no votes Well, I, myself voted for James and the Frieght Cars. The next poll will be as follows- '''Which is your favourite episode of the Thomas & The Express Marathon?' *Also tomorrow the episode A Bad Omelette will be the 100th episode of my series, although Douglas' Special Train was to be it with the canceled episode The Christmas Hype. I made a mistake and A Thanksgiving Celebration was after 'The Christmas Hype', but I still canceld the episode. HenryDashPaxton3000 03:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *Also today we reached 200 pages. Just 7 months since we started and 200 pages. I hope you all continue to make this wiki good. HenryDashPaxton3000 20:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) *All right, tomorrow this wiki will have a black background, and we hope you can protest against this law. I won't be able to do that. Read the blog on Community Central for more info about PIPA and SOPA Click on this to see the blog post. HenryDashPaxton3000 03:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) February 2012 Well poll results are as shown *Thomas & The Express and Coaches and Passengers with 1 vote *The other ones with 0 votes Note; The links are each word. *Now then this is about 2-3 days late and as not many people vote in the poll, I will scrap the idea, you can however make a poll if you really need suggestions, just get MY permission. So, I hear the Groundhog did not see its shadow so Six more weeks of winter. And also this year is a Leap Year with 366 days, meaning this month we have Twenty-Nine days. So have a good month. HenryDashPaxton3000 02:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *OK, for the sixth and seventh seasons of my show the Skarloey Engines will appear. But, I need suggestions of wheter I should make them all red like in the Railway Series, or have them all different colours like in the Television Series. Eight and Ninth season episodes should be up by March. HenryDashPaxton3000 02:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) March 2012 *OK there was no poll, but now is a new month, and spring will begin this month. Also don't forget to change your clocks next Saturday night or time will be different :P. I'm very behind but tomorrow and today I will catch up.. *Do also remember to suggest if the Skarloey Engines should be red or differnet colour. Blue Mountain Mystery's plot has been revealed, and US trailer is up. Should be an OK special. Sadly that'll be the last Nitrogen Studios 'Thomas & Friends' special. Hopefully, Arc Productions provides good CGI elements for the show. HenryDashPaxton3000 02:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *Well, now time to start getting this wiki 'up to date', starting with Message Walls! Now later I will post links for more info about Message Walls. HenryDashPaxton3000 00:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Alright as I promised, here are the links- Here and here. I hope you enjoy the Message Walls. And help the wiki grow strong. Only three months till we celebrate a year of this wiki. HenryDashPaxton3000 00:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 *As usual no poll, but.... I have very very bad news. Wikia policy is forcing me to shut down this wikia. I'll give enough time to copy your work. *Did you really believe what I said above. Nope! Happy late April Fools. Anyway, today the seventh season starts. Now I need all users to tell me their favourite episode of each of my aired seasons. Dead line is May 28, 2012. I really need this because I am making a special 'fake' DVD celebrating One Year of Thomas & Friends: Adventures on Rails. Links to the seasons are on the series page, so please tell me your favourites from each season. Rules are below *#Must be one episode from Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. *#You can also tell me which is your favourite character made up in my series. (optional) *#Results must be in by May 28, 2012. The DVD launches June 19th, a little after the premiere. *#You can tell me ideas for games. *#Message your favourite episodes to me on my wall and I'll do the rest. *#Be sure to look at plot, characters, and locations. *I will also message everyone so that they know about this. I will also choose my favourite episodes. *OK, so now go do some late April Fools pranks. HenryDashPaxton3000 16:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *'EDIT: '''The DVD will launch before the premiere. This wikia was created June 17, but the first episode launched three days later, June 20. *'YET ANOTHER EDIT: I am going to extend the deadline to June 10, just in case. More info on this will be on this blog post. Read it please then look at my episode, please, thank you. HenryDashPaxton3000 22:21, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *Well, I am proud to announce the that this wikia now has 300 pages! At this rate we might reach 400 by the time our 1 year anniversary comes by. Thanks to all the users who have helped construct this wiki. And please continue to edit and create pages here whenever time is availible. HenryDashPaxton3000 19:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) May 2012 *Sorry! I've been very busy with my other stuff to post up May's annoucements *I'm also sorry to all who where expecting Saving Donald. I just couldn't figure out how to save Donald. HenryDashPaxton3000 17:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 *As mentioned above I've no way to save Donald, so I'll take a poll- '''Do you think Donald should be saved in the upcoming special Saving Donald? '''So be sure to give me your opinion. Now on the TTTE Wikia, I've been there over a year! This wiki is almost a year old as well as my series. Also if '''No' ''on this month's poll wins then, Donald will not be seen ever... and the special will be renamed '''The End of Donald. HenryDashPaxton3000 17:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) *I can't believe it's almost ONE YEAR! My axles are tingling with excitement. Yes, I am nearly done with David's biography, and it'll be on a blog. Updates can on also be seen on my blog. HenryDashPaxton3000 00:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) *Well, today is a very very very... (you get the idea) special day for this wiki. Just about 365 days ago, this wiki was created. I never could have gone over the 300 page mark if it wasn't for the following users- Mays, whom help put pictures and spread his fan-fics, Rawrlego, who created some of his engines, made his own episodes, and supported me in creating more, ThomasSirHandel- who also created some engines and episodes. I really honestly believe you've done a great job on your fan-fics and keep up the good work! You guys deserve 98% of the credit, for the sucess of this wiki. My series' 1 year DVD is complete. It is 50 episodes with seven games and ten songs and three disks. Once again thanks to the users above for making this wiki possible. HenryDashPaxton3000 22:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) July 2012 *Well, it's four day late but, Happy Fourth of July for all American users like me. The poll will continue until August, and if you have a way to save Donald just leave a message on my wall. HenryDashPaxton3000 16:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) August 2012 *Well, since Saving Donald has been pushed back even futher, the poll shall continue. Now the first season of Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine are up, bar the last three, which depending on condintions shall be up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Also, don't forget to read Mays' fan-fic, starring Delete. HenryDashPaxton3000 20:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *David's Biography is now up to 1959! Visit my blog to read it. HenryDashPaxton3000 22:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 *David's Biography is up to 1979. I have made a decision to stick with one year a day, baring Sundays. After September 4th, 2012, I will be entering school again, so don't expect me to be here all day. You should see a David's Biography, Dodger the Quarry and Mines Engine, and Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine year/episode just about daily. Season 8 will finish the 11th, and Season 9 will begin October 22nd. HenryDashPaxton3000 21:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) *My Blue Mountain Mystery Review is now up on my blog. Be sure to share you thoughts! Warning though, it contains spoilers as it has not yet been released to the USA. HenryDashPaxton3000 21:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) *David's Biography is now up to 1991. With ten years to go, it certainly will be a happy conclusion. Also, I did another The Real...., this time on Dodger, as I was overwhelmed with information about him. So, I decided to share it, and that is up, along with three new Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine episodes, and a new Dodger the Quarry and Mines Engine. HenryDashPaxton3000 (talk) 23:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) *David's Biography now up to 1998! Recently, I found out what numbers the real David carried. I also found out that engine was built in 1904, not 1901, and was withdrawn and scrapped in 1957, and 1958, not 1959. Luckily by just changing the years on his Pre-Sodor life, I managed to keep the same years. However, I had to come up with three extra stories, which I have. David's Biography ends 29th of September. HenryDashPaxton3000 (talk) 02:45, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Some new Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine and Dodger the Quarry and Mines Engine episodes are up. David's Biography is now finished, check it out! Also, be sure to tune in every month starting December for a plot point revealed for The End of Sodor. HenryDashPaxton3000 (talk) 18:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 *Sorry I haven't been active, but my renaming and school work has held me up. Anyway, I should finish Season 9, by next week. I also will be releasing a four part story featuring a new engine built by Crovan's Gate. You should figure who I am tributing by the designer's name. Dodger's history has also been changed. He is not a Fletcher J76, but still a Gresley J50. The reason I changed it, is the lack of information about the J76s, and I've grown fond of the J50s. MainLineEngines (talk) 22:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it! I've finished my 2012 Halloween special right here. It is also the season finale for Season 9. Due to now space in Season 10, Henry's return has become an extra episode. Season 10 will start Thanksgiving and go all the way to New Year's with episode airing each week. Also, I have good news on Saving Donald which I'll tell tomorrow... MainLineEngines (talk) 03:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) November 2012 Now the poll results for Saving Donald are in. *Yes- 4 *No- 3 *Undecided- 1 So with just one more vote, Donald will be saved in the upcoming special. Well, Percy and Kevin's Adventure is coming up, so I have decided to release Saving Donald around April 2013. Thanks for your help. MainLineEngines (talk) 14:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) With the 'Saving Donald' poll ended, I will have another. This one will only last a month. The reason I have stopped Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine is because I cannot decided what to put on the tender. So here is the poll- What railway marking should Delete carry? There are only three options- NWR, LNER, or BR logo. Please vote, Delete needs your help! MainLineEngines (talk) 14:33, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *Recently Toby7 of the TTTE Wikia has opened a petition to shut down the TTTE Answers Wiki. Please sign it by going to this link- http://www.change.org/petitions/wikia-delete-the-thomas-the-tank-engine-answers-wiki-web-site. Please sign as it is very important. MainLineEngines (talk) 02:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Thank you to all the Veteran's that have died or fought for our country. *Today, Percy and Kevin's Adventure released and in a way turned out to be probably my best special yet. Do read it and post your thoughts on it. The next special is Saving Donald around Easter 2013. MainLineEngines (talk) 20:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) *A happy late Thanksgiving to everyone. I'm sorry I have not been active and I probably won't, but I've been ill and I was away the weekend of Thanksgiving, but luckily I'm getting better. But, due to Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa time around I've been practing alot in my school's band, so yes that means I will be very inactive, but I will ocassionally check in. Please understand that I cannot spend all my free time on Wikia. Whilst I am happy to be here, I also like to do other things outside. Thank you. MainLineEngines (talk) 03:26, November 28, 2012 (UTC) December 2012 Sorry for being so late, but I've been busy practicing for the Winter Concert in my school's band. Now that the concert's over, and school letting out in two days, I am more relaxed. In January I will post the 'Delete' poll results. And the logo for Vicarstown Coal Mines is finished.... MainLineEngines (talk) 03:19, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *Well, the logo has now been finished, check it out on the page, and now school is out for a month, so I'll be more active. The third and fourth episodes of the tenth season are the episodes from Thomas' Christmas Tales, so they will not be released until Christmas Day. The others will be released on their normal release date. Also, check some new information on Season 11. MainLineEngines (talk) 23:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) *We have now reached 400 pages! And now onwards to the New Year, now that we know the world isn't going to end. MainLineEngines (talk) 03:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) *Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy new year. MainLineEngines (talk) 00:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) January 2013 We're now in the year 2013! And this year, I have plenty of episodes to release, so see of full list of things to come right here. *I hope you all had a happy new year and look foward to those things. MainLineEngines (talk) 03:41, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The poll results are in... *LNER- 2 *BR logo and NWR- 0 So, it is LNER that Delete will have written on his tender. See updated livery right here. February 2013 A new month, and all I have to say is that I've been busy at school and haven't been able to release The Unstoppable Nix, but I will next Tuesday. *Also, I've figured out how to edit the Wiki navigation, so now, you can visit my Mini series and some recent pages of Adventures on Rails. *The next sneak peek on The End of Sodor is revealed along with the long awaited 'More About the J11s' blog. See my blog for that, and also a little more about Amy has been revealed. March 2013 A new month, and not much to inform about. Sorry I'm ten days late, but internet's been off, but it's back on now. *Nix's Determination is now an episode on the twelfth season. MainLineEngines (talk) 02:18, March 11, 2013 (UTC) *The mini series will finish in this order; Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine, March; Dodger the Coal Mines Engine, April; and albeit only two episodes left, The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine, May. MainLineEngines (talk) 02:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) April 2013 Sorry I've not been on lately, but it's Spring Break for a month so expect me to be more active! *Saving Donald is now up! *A late Easter teaser for The End of Sodor will be up along with some updates on progress, more on Amy, and about a new machine. March's sneak peek is just the inspiration, nothin' special. *Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine's last four episodes will be out today. That's it for now. MainLineEngines (talk) 17:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *Part of the Timeline is up, more will be revealed later this year, but overall, it is finished. MainLineEngines (talk) 05:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) May 2013 Been trying to get consistent with the announcements, but I can't but here, I'll just give you a heads-up. *Season 12 is in progress and will be followed by Nix's Determination on June 15th. *The End of Sodor is making progress better than expected got caught up a lot in April, but I'll slow down once more. Almost done with 1st draft, I'll be editing line by line in about two weeks. *May sneak peek, a bit of an insight and a small 'spoiler'. *The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine finished, well, suppose to have finished May 3rd, but I forgot, but it should be done by May 19th. *Planning for Season 13 has started, episode titles should be confirmed about a week after Season 12 has ended. That's it for now. Bye. MainLineEngines (talk) 00:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *Hey guys, and I've been considering this for a while, but I'd like to know your opinion. '''Would you like to see a 'More About...' related on B1s and J50s? '''That's the poll until 30th of June, so please vote! MainLineEngines (talk) 22:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *Just a quick update, The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine ends May 27th, Memorial Day which is also just three days from my two years on Wikia! So check that out tomorrow. MainLineEngines (talk) 22:44, May 26, 2013 (UTC) June 2013 Sorry it's eight days late, but with CSTs around, I haven't been able to be active around here. The last episode of the twelfth season will be prosponed until June 15th, and will release with Nix's Determination. Thirteenth season episodes will also be confirmed in late June-early July. MainLineEngines (talk) 02:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) *Well, the twelfth season has finished and Nix's Determination has been released, so I will be a bit less active because of planning for the thirteenth season which will begin 4th of July and run through the whole summer to the 12th of September. Then, not too long will be a special one week season at the end of October. Then, a season 15 will see just one or two Christmas episode, but all episodes set around winter time, without it nessicarily being about Christmas. MainLineEngines (talk) 18:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) *Air dates and an episode have been confirmed for the thirteenth season. More shall be revealed throught the end of June though since school has still not gotten out for me yet, will take a while and I will not be too active either. That's it for now. MainLineEngines (talk) 22:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) July 2013 I'm trying to keep constant, but I just can't. Anyways, all episodes for the thirteenth season will air on Thrusday, instead of the previous stated might on Saturday. Other than that for all American citizens have a happy 4th of July. MainLineEngines (talk) 02:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) *For all American citizens or with American nationality (like me!) I'd like to wish you a big Happy 4th of July! Happy brithday U.S.A.! And I hope you all enjoy this very special day! From MainLineEngines (talk) 21:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Browse